Kagaku Sentai Dynaman
is the 7th entry in the Super Sentai series produced by Toei Company Ltd. The series aired from February 5, 1983, to January 28, 1984, with a total of 51 episodes. It had originally been intended as a baseball-themed sentai. In 1987, six episodes were given a spoof dub and aired on the USA cable network under the simplified title Dynaman. Dynaman was simply nicknamed by Japanese fans as a pun on the many explosions within the series. Producer Takayuki Suzuki even said the staff used the "highest quantity of gunpowder". In the west, that nickname is lost, but the prefix "Dyna" could be seen as an abbreviation of the word "Dynamite," therefore retaining the original meaning of the pun. Voice actor, Toru Ohira, who narrated the Super Sentai series beginning with Himitsu Sentai Gorenger, departed after this series. After narrating the Metal Hero Series from 1984 to 1989 (Except for Choujinki Metalder in 1987), he would later return to narrate Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger in 1992, and perform the voice of Emperor Bacchus Wrath in Chouriki Sentai Ohranger in 1995. The average ratings of the series was 10.6%.https://www10.atwiki.jp/shichouseiko/pages/55.html Production The original name of the series was "Yakyuu Sentai V-Leaguer" (Baseball Sentai V-Leaguer), with the motif of the team being that they were a baseball-based team (possibly to ride on Goggle V's success with rhythmic gymnastics) and with development made to the point of the baseball motif being rather prominent in the season. However, it was judged through the development of the uniform that the appropriate "coolness" was not achieved in it and thus the concept was scrapped. It was ultimately switched to "Dynaman" due to the concept of the heroes having an "explosion of spirit" similar to the explosion of dynamite. However even with the sudden change in motif, many aspects of the "baseball" image ultimately remained in Dynaman: the suits still remained with the "baseball" look even with some slight differences, certain poses still looked more appropriate to baseball and DynaRobo's fusion term was "Grand Slam"; while the "clang" within the opening theme holds a similarity of a ball being hit by a metal bat. Other major evolutions and developments with Dynaman occurred with the evolution of the villains of the season in the Jashinka Empire. Initially, Jashinka was to have a "beautiful villain" by way of Prince Megiddo, who was modeled off various similar "bishonen male villains" of giant robot anime. However when the Sentai producers realized that the level of beauty they needed was impossible in live action compared to anime, Megiddo was eventually "changed" only to return near the end as the mysterious Dark Knight. It was as the Dark Knight that Megiddo made a greater impact, becoming the first Sentai "Dark Hero". Jashinka likewise experienced developments that would impact storytelling in Sentai, including character development and, with the successful return of the "mid-season upgrade" in Goggle V, the first true "villain upgrade" in Sentai for their side. Possibly the greatest "change" that Dynaman held in Sentai's evolution was unintentional but important: due to the increase in time of a Japanese news program, the Sentai timeslot was suddenly reduced from 30 minutes to 25, which included opening, ending and preview. This reduction ended up forcing a tightening of action and story and less time with stock footage, ultimately improving the franchise in the long run. Plot The (Combination of the Japanese words for , and ) rises from the depths of the Earth to conquer the world. To stop them, Dr. Yumeno assembles five inventors to his laboratory, Yumeno Invention Laboratory and gives them the power to become Dynamen. Each member has their own goal, but as the Kagaku Sentai Dynaman, they are united to stop the Jashinka Empire in their tracks. Characters Dynamen Yumeno Invention Center/Dyna Station *Dr. Kyuutarou Yumeno *Kendo Robo *Invention Center Kids (Yutaka, Aiko, Takao, Satoshi, Emi) Other Allies *All Super Sentai Tailed People Clan Jashinka Empire * Emperor Aton (1-50) * General Kar (1-49) * Gira and Geel (1-8) * Princess Chimera (8-51) * General Zenobia (37-50) ** Bilgis * Tail Soldiers * Gizmosquito * Evolution Beasts ** Crab Evo (1) ** Rhino Evo (2) ** Bat Evo (3) ** Trilobite Evo (4) ** Tapir Evo (5) ** Snake Evo (6) ** Sponge Evo (7) ** Butterfly Evo (8) ** Scorpion Evo (9) ** Octopus Evo (10) ** Dolphin Evo (11) ** Flea Evo (12) ** Frog Evo (13) ** Diving Beetle Evo (14) ** Gecko Evo (15) ** Archaeopteryx Evo (16) ** Dinosaur Evo (17) ** Stingray Evo (18) ** Porcupine Evo (19) ** Squid Evo (20) ** Crocodile Evo (21) ** Cat Evo (22) ** Slug Evo (23) ** Fox Evo (24) ** Bee Evo (25) ** Starfish Evo (26) ** Cicada Evo (27) ** Striped Mosquito Evo (28) ** Cactus Evo (29) ** Thorn Ant Evo (30) ** Mantis Evo (31) ** Spider Evo (32) ** Mammoth Evo (33) * Mechaevolution Beasts ** Missile Crayfish (34) ** Guillotine Lizard (35) ** Machinegun Jaguar (36) ** Electric Eel (37) ** Armor Rose (38) ** Laser Hawk (39) ** Word Processor Armadillo (40) ** Drill Horse (Pegasus) (41) ** Axe Bear (42) ** Rocket Tiger (43) ** Shovel Kong (44) ** Rainbow Chameleon (45) ** Jet Flying Squirrel (46) ** Poison Gas Weasel (47) ** Boomerang Jackal (48) ** Computer Dragon (49) ** Fire Sphinx (50 & 51) Arsenal Mecha Episodes Songs ;Opening theme * **Artists: MoJo & ;Ending theme * **Artists: MoJo & ;Mecha theme * **Artist: MoJo ;Insert themes * **Artists: MoJo & * **Artist: MoJo * **Artist: MoJo * **Artist: MoJo * **Artist: MoJo * **Artists: MoJo & Cast * : (English Parody voice: Peter Alves) * : (English Parody voice: Bill Johnston) * : (English Parody voice: Mark McKinney) * : (English Parody voice: Bruce Pirrie) * : (English Parody voice: Kathleen Laskey/Angela Muto) * : (English Parody voice: Peter Alves) * : * : * : * : * : * : * : (English Parody voice: Jack Newman) * : (English Parody voice: Peter Alves) ** (voice): * : (English Parody voice: Alan Gordon) * : (English Parody voice: Angela Muto) * : * : * : * : Crew *Directed by **Shouhei Toujou, Minoru Yamada, Takafumi Hattori, Nagafumi Hori *Story and Screenplay by **Hirohisa Soda, Kousuke Miki, Kyoko Sagiyama, Kenji Terada, Isao Matsumoto, Ichirou Yamanaka, Shunsuke Yoshida *Action Director **Junji Yamaoka Stage Shows * Dynaman Stage Show at 3 Heroes Korakuen Yuenchi * Dynaman Stage Show at Super Hero Korakuen Yuenchi * Dynaman Stage Show at Super Hero Unknown Notes *Dynaman is the last of a set of series where the three "main colors" (Red, Blue and Yellow) were all males. An all male trio would not occur with these colors again until Kousoku Sentai Turboranger. *As revealed in Kamen Rider x Super Sentai: Super Hero Taihen – Who’s the culprit?!, DynaYellow was originally going to be orange, nearly preceding ToQ 6gou by 31 years as the 2nd Orange Ranger after ''Battle Fever J's'' Battle Cossack. *This is the first Sentai where the heroes wore suits made of spandex. Except for Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters, every series since used the material, making it synonymous with both Super Sentai and its adaptation Power Rangers (other than Power Rangers Beast Morphers since it's adapted from Go-Busters). *This season shares concepts and ideas of the classic Sentai-influencing anime "Kagaku Ninja-tai Gatchaman" (Science Ninja Squadron Gatchaman), speaking of the responsibility of science while fighting inhuman villains and even using the "Kagaku" of the Gatchaman name for their own name. **''Jetman'' likewise is influenced by Gatchaman in the usage of a "bird team". *''Dynaman'' has also been marketed as Dynaman The Commando.http://www.scifijapan.com/articles/2013/03/01/toei-official-english-title-list/ *This series was originally called Baseball Sentai V-Leaguer.http://risingsuntokusatsu.com/?p=1568 * Their official counterparts in Super Megaforce ''are given the name Batallion. * Due to the amount of exoplosions seen throughout the series, there is a popular meme in the Western Tokusatsu Community in which they believe that Dynaman is directed by American film director, Michael Bay . References External links *[http://super-sentai.net/sentai/dyna.html ''Kagaku Sentai Dynaman] at super-sentai.net *'' '' at *[http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/科学戦隊ダイナマン Kagaku Sentai Dynaman] at Japanese Wikipedia Category:Sentai Season * Category:Shows Dubbed in English Category:1980's Super Sentai Series Category:Showa Era